


It hurts.

by galaxima (Midori_ai)



Series: Wedding Bells [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Pining, Rein doesnt do much, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_ai/pseuds/galaxima
Summary: Alfonse loves Kiran.Kiran loves Reinhardt.Alfonse attempts to deal with the pain of unrequited love as Kiran's wedding day approaches.





	It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehhe i love reinhardt and alfonse ;;; but in the end i summoner supported rein bc why not
> 
> Also its one am and i havent proof read this whoops?

Reinhardt.

That **cursed** Reinhardt.

He had to get to her before he could.

The two had announced their engagement a few months back, and since then, Alfonse had felt nothing but pain. His other half, his most trusted partner, his **soulmate** , had found someone else.

He thought the feeling would last for a couple of days, he'll get over it eventually! Besides, Kiran is his best friend, and he only wants the best for her. Even if it ment his heart would be crushed, right?

But days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and now, its the day before her wedding. What is he supposed to do? He has to attend her wedding. Not showing up would break Kiran's heart. But seeing her look at someone else with pure love in her eyes and in someone else's arms?

It would break him.

Gods, he couldn't think about it. He just wanted it to be over with already.

He went to bed, bawling his eyes out as he drifted off to sleep.

-

Alfonse had dressed in a stunning outfit, a lovely white and gold all over, everyone had complimented on how amazing he looked. And he appreciated all of the compliments!

Deep inside he wished it was Kiran who would say those things to him.

He was dreading seeing how she was at the moment. How beautiful she would look in a wedding gown, how he knew his feelings had to be shut off after this day, how hard it would be for him to see her with Reinhardt and not him.

It was ripping him apart inside.

He knocked on the door to where she was currently getting ready. And there she was, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. It all took his breath away.

"Oh, hello Alfonse! How are you?" She had said with an ever so cheery tone.

"I'm... fine. How about you?" He said, trying so hard to fake a happy tone.

"I'm doing great! Im almost done with everything and I'm just, so happy." She replied.

Alfonse felt his chest tighten, she felt so excited, so happy. And he was suffering, all because of a stupid crush.

"You know, I'm glad you're here today." Upon hearing those words, Alfonse snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thank you for being so supportive of me and everything I've done. I have felt nothing but acceptance and love from you. And for that, thank you. You really are the greatest friend I could ever have." After she said those words, he was engulfed in a hug, Alfonse felt like throwing up.

A friend.

He was so stupid for thinking someone so amazing like her could ever love him.

He felt so stupid.

".... I'm glad. I'm proud of you, really I am. I'll always be here for you." He replied with.

"I should go, the wedding is about to start and I must be holding you up from getting ready.. Have fun Kiran." He shut the door, and set out for the main hall.

-

The music started, Alfonse felt his heart twist, this was it, all the chances of her being his were gone. As he stood, he saw Kiran at the end of the hall. She looked radiant.

She was glowing with happiness and the whole room lit up with warmth as she walked down the aisle.

Gods, he wished that he was the groom today.

She made it to the podium and looked at Reinhardt with the most adoring expression he'd ever seen. And Reinhardt looked at her like she was the entire world.

Alfonse felt his heart shatter as the two sealed their vows with a kiss.

It was over.

He had lost.


End file.
